Closet Freak
by Shalonda3000XXX
Summary: Manny swore off women then men and she goes back on word when sh falls in love with someone. Ashley having Craig Baby but is it his and will he find out.
1. Manny close friend

_**Closet Freak**_

"When I see you baby I wanna take off your clothes take off your clothes ta-take off your clothes." Manny's favorite song was blasting through out the neighborhood.

"Manny turn down that noise your disturbing the neighbors" said her mother Amelia. She had just come back from the grocery store and heard it before entering the house." And come get the groceries out the car." Manny turned it down she wanted to here no interruption.

"Manuela today" she screamed in a fierce voice. Manuela stopped the song and went down stairs.

When Manuela had finished putting the groceries in the house she called up Rachel. Rachel was kind of her girlfriend she had meet her through Lydia a girl Manny used to date until she dumped her for Emma who wasn't interested.

Rachel Had Auburn hair and was Emma height she loved singing she had hoped to be a singer one day.

Manny rest her head open her bed and wait for Rachel together. Rachel got there twenty minutes later. She went in to Manny room.

"Was sup Manny what been going on lately?" Rach asked

"Nothing really much lots of home work thing about you and nothing else really."

"Oh, guess what you know my best friend Lauren she and I are going on a camping trip in Ohio. Its it cool "

"Yeah, are you going to Ohio? Why aren't you camping in Canada?" Manny asked.

"Because we want to visit Cedar Point while were there."

Rachel left and Manny went to Emma house to tell her.

"You're still dating her I thought you guys broke up a couple days ago." Emma Said

"No we just need a break." Manny explained as she twirled her hair

"well do you wanna got to the mall? Me and Chris are going on a date and I have nothing to wear."

"Yeah cause I needed some new shoes."

Manny and Emma arrived at the mail. When She went to DEB'S she saw Rachel and Michelle Kissing she screamed " Your best Friend" and ran out the mall Emma ran after her.

Manny swore to give up girl and start dating guys again.


	2. Baby Maybe

At Degrassi Craig just found out that Ashley was pregnant. They had gotten back together. Only thing Ashley didn't tell him it's wasn't his it was Samir a boy she had met a few weeks after their separation.

After Craig she rushed to the bathroom to throw up. She was late to Mr. Simpson's Class and boy did she have an excuse. "Mr. Simpson I had to get my belongings off the ground my purse was open and it fell out." But Mr. Simpson didn't recognize she didn't have a purse.

When she sat down Mr. Simpson had begun his lecture. Five minutes later Ashley was farting up a storm. "Hey who has the gas step out of the class"? Everyone in the class was laughing except Ash she was embarrassed. "Okay no one confessed do I guess you're finished then." Ashley gas begun once again luckily the bell rung and she was free but wasn't sure how to tell her Parents she knew they would understand but yet again she was a struggling teenage girl they should manage.

When Ashley Got home she was so nerves she was pacing and talking to herself. "Ashley what wrong baby" Said Her mother "baby, what am I going to do about the baby, baby what am I going to do she was serious having a nervous break down. She went down stair but first she wiped the sweat from her face. "Mom we need to talk" she started to pace and mumble again what should I tell her how should I tell her.

"Yes Ash Baby what's wrong"

"Mom, mom .m-mom" she stutters.

"Ash what's" She was cut off by ash farting

"Mom I'm pregnant "she says fast and her mom was shock and just was standing there.


	3. Wedding bells

By now you have read about Manny and her sexuality and how she bisexual and Ashley pregnant with Craig's baby or that what she's telling him. Hazel has gone wild and is bi too. Craig and Manny ahs just had sex on McDonalds. I wanted to Introduce Mary, Emma new best friend.

Emma and Chris were kissing on her Bed until Mary her best friend came in. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'll leave."

"No we were studying anyway" Said Chris he thought she was pretty but not like Emma.

"Mary I do think you should leave Cause Chirs and I were about to have sex "Not noticing her mom right there.

"Excuse Me what did you say Emma I don't think you and Chris should be alone without Parental Supervision.

Chris Left and Spike called his mom and told her what was going on.

Emma had a fit she was cursing and going off on spike until Snake and her double teamed her. She stormed out to Manny house to find Manny and Craig making love. "Oh sex is ok for you but me it's so bad because I'm so good." She stormed out Manuela house.

Ashley was throwing up and crying cause Craig was abandon her everytime she asked to go out. Ashley decided to pay him a visit. When she got there she was shocked and Surprise Craig was looking at this Diamond ring. He saved all his money for a thousand dollar guitar that was real gold and had blue liner.

"Craig did you buy this for me it beautiful I love it."

"Yes and it has a song to go with it wanna hear?"

"Yes I do."

"Once I chat and bagged and plead now I beg on my knees ash will you marry me?"

"Yeah I'll marry but what about our parents?" She said excited

"We can talk them in to letting us do this." He said and left out his room and went in the living room to talk to Joey.

"Caitlin can we talk to Joey a lone it kind of personal?"

"Yeah I'll be back in five." She said and took Angie with her.

"Look Joey I don't know how to tell you this but Ash is pregnant and we were wondering-"he was cut off by Joey

"What how did this happen and what are you going to do about it I know you were having sex but unprotected sex man does her parent know?."

"Yes and we were wondering can we get married?"

"Does your mother agree to this?"

"No see we were also wondering can you like tell her it a good idea we'd really appreciated it dearly." Ash said

Joey dialed up Ashley mom and Hinted it was a good idea and she disagreed but after a few more hours she said yes.


	4. wedding bells two

Ashley and Craig are getting married even though Craig has yet again cheated on Ashley with Manny.

Emma and her mom have gotten into an argument.

"Manny have you seen Emma, she has been home all day and yesterday.

"No well she came over yesterday but I was busy. If she comes by I'll tell you want her to come home."

Manny hung up the phone and Day dreamed about Craig.

She Dreamt they got married and she was having his baby his child and Ashley had a new boyfriend and wouldn't get in there way.

After she finished Day dreaming about Craig she called and Ashley answer "Hello"

"May I speak to Craig?"

"Oh who is this?" Ash asked

"Manny." She answered.

"Oh Manny me and Craig are planning our wedding were getting married did he tell you were having a baby hopefully a girl so we can name her Trish. She said throwing it in her face then she said to Craig what is she doing calling here? He respond with she was calling a week but he didn't answer she was trying to avoid her. Manny heard it all and hung up before Ashley or Craig could get back on the phone.

Manny cried her eyes out and swore to give up men.

She went to the library and got a book Called Yo Yo Love it was about a girl who swore of love to after dealing with a chain of nasty no good guys.

"Yo Yo love" Manny read after she left the library.

She went home and opens the book and Begun to read her book.

She finished the first Chapter and could really relate to Kayla the main character. She couldn't keep a man and love had closed the door on her. She had given up men to.

At Ashley house she was picking out a dress for her wedding. She wasn't picking anything expensive or a normal wedding dress just a dress from a catalog. The wedding wasn't going to be anything special just a couple of his and her friends and relatives.

The wedding was gonna be in two weeks so she had to choose fast.

Ashley was feeling kind of guilty for not telling Craig the truth about the baby but he had lied to her before so she guess they were even.


End file.
